


Two-Drink Minimum [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Winterverse podfics [2]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: Streaming, Drunk Sex, Eli and Faro brotp, Eli and Thrawn have That Conversation, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Porn with Feelings, Top!Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Eli has a drink with Faro. Eli has three drinks with Thrawn...and discovers exactly how their relationship has changed since their return from the ice planet Vria.The smutty coda that Depth of Winter should have had, but took me forever to write. Direct sequel to that one. Plays a little bit fast-and-loose with the timeline of the book but what are you gonna do.--"This, too, was part of a plan. Eli was walking right into it, and he didn't mind. He sighed and stretched, feeling Thrawn's eyes on his arms, on the muscles straining as he reached over his head. He let the stretch go on a second too long, enjoying the attention."
Relationships: Karyn Faro & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: Winterverse podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Two-Drink Minimum [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two-Drink Minimum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164267) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



> Content warning for sex while both parties are intoxicated. I consider it very much consensual, but realize that not everyone does!

**Title:** Two-Drink Minimum

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Thrawn

 **Author:** 13th_blackbird

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Thrawn/Eli

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:** 35:02

**Summary:**

Eli has a drink with Faro. Eli has three drinks with Thrawn...and discovers exactly how their relationship has changed since their return from the ice planet Vria. 

The smutty coda that Depth of Winter should have had, but took me forever to write. Direct sequel to that one. Plays a little bit fast-and-loose with the timeline of the book but what are you gonna do.  
\-- 

"This, too, was part of a plan. Eli was walking right into it, and he didn't mind. He sighed and stretched, feeling Thrawn's eyes on his arms, on the muscles straining as he reached over his head. He let the stretch go on a second too long, enjoying the attention."

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164267)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/two-drink%20minimum.m4a)


End file.
